D and D Sleepover
by Anna Vader
Summary: well, this is also a bunch of inside jokes. Normal people don't get it.


**D and D Sleepover**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Mr. Lucas does.

A/N: Well, this little ficlet was spawned from two very bored girls. It is not actually meant for normal people to read, because you will be scared. **I warned you!!!!!**

Let me introduce you to Anna and Kelsey. They are Best buddies. They are two 15 year old girls who do stuff. Kelsey Alexis Backus has red hair and a broken ankle she got while wresting a giant Santa. Na na na na na na na na na na na naaaaa SANTA!!! Well, actually, she got it doing gymnastics, but it would have been ten times funnier with a giant Santa. Anyway, she walks with either a wheelchair or crutches. Sometimes she crawls or scoots around her house on her rear. She has a loving, passionate boyfriend named Douglas. No one can see Douglas. He is blondish brown with blue eyes. And he can play the piano like Beethoven on fire on speed. We like to call Kelsey Chewie, because her last name is Backus. It sounds like Chewbaccus, which sounds like Chewbacca. (**I warned you!!!!!)**

Then there's Anna. Anna has blondish brown hair and blue eyes. Anna has a bad back and loves to ride horses and LOVES Star Wars. Anna has a Father, his name is Darth Vader. She loves her Father, and her Father loves her. Like Douglas, no one can see him. Anna once had a husband, but alas, he could not wear plaid and left Anna for a disproportional midget. He was later found in the bottom of a plant pot. Anna is sort of strange and has a father in law. Guess what, he can't be seen either! What a surprise!

On to the story!

So here we are at the Huff Family reuion. ( to clear things up a tad, Huff is Chewie's Step father. He is a LARGE man.) Since Kelsey's ankle is broken, she and Anna sat at the dining room table whilst all the Huffs ate in the living room. Vader was at the head of the table, Anna was to his left and Kelsey to his right. Next to Kelsey was Douglas. Next to Anna was her nameless father in law. Next to him was the empty chair where Anna's husband once sat before his tragic, yet necessary death. There was light conversation at the table where all the members of this strange family sat eating chicken wings. You see, have you ever seen 'The Notebook'? It did not end that way. At that moment, a Huff, that went by the name of Chris walked in and said to Anna and Kelsey, (now keep in mind that Darth, Douglas, and the father in law are invisible to all others except Anna and Kelsey, or so they thought) well, he said to them he said, "It sounds like there are five people in here!" Anna and Kelsey looked at each other in bewilderment. Could Chris see invisible people???? How did he know there were five people in the room???? The world may never know.

Vader, meanwhile, was a little jealous of Anna's Father in law. Because he did not want the other nameless man to become closer to his daughter than he. So he did what he does best. He strangled him. Then, with the nameless Father in law's corpse sitting limply in the chair, Chris reappeared and said " That one's causing a lot of trouble" with that he pointed right at where Vader sat. once again, everyone was shocked. Chris was physic. The people continued to eat. Douglas was eating biracial bread and chicken fingers. They had to be extra careful not to excite Douglas because he would stop breathing for long periods of time. Without Vader's assistance I might add. Without warning, JOHN HANSON crashes through the ceiling from the light fixture. He and his largeness crashed onto the table, breaking it into a million little pieces. Vader found this annoying and glared at him as if the table he was on was Lauren Crimes. JOHN HANSON than was frightened and grabbed one of Kelsey's crutches and did a Jimmi Hendrix 'Purple Haze' impression and said to everyone, "NO 'O' here!!!!!!" then he teleported away.

Anna and Kelsey now decides that this was waaaaayyyy too much excitement for their friends, and trying to avoid another mishap, sent Vader and Douglas upstairs where Vader could stare out the window and Douglas could play on the computer whilst Anna and Kelsey opened Christmas presents with the Huffs. BUM BUM BUM!!!!!!!


End file.
